


Fishy Love

by Cherryberry45



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Other, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryberry45/pseuds/Cherryberry45
Summary: It was the night of Undyne and Alphys’ anniversary, so the couple decided to have their celebration at Grillby’s bar where everyone was having a blast, but Sophia decided to the night a bit more fun when gives them a gift that was perfect for the both of them; a song.





	Fishy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot Songfic featuring Grillinilla's song which is called Fishy Love and if you want to hear the actual song there is a link to the video and it's a great song especially the ending, which I will not spoiled.  
> Enjoy!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWJUDYCU54Q

Finally, tonight was the night that Sophia wanted to let Undyne and Alphys hear her new song just for their anniversary and hoped that they liked it, she let Sans and Papyrus listen to it with Papyrus adding his own lyric into the song even if it was very short, she was very happy with it and now it was the time to show a song based on their relationship. The whole group went to Grillby to celebrate and when Sophia turned to Grillby who already had the microphone and keyboard set up, she got up to stage she tapped the microphone gathering everyone’s attention.

“Uh hi guys, I just wanted to do something special for the most passionate relationship there is and I hope you all enjoy it.” Sophia said.

Sophia started playing her keyboard and synthesizer as a screen came up showing the song name. “Fishy Love”

Sophia opened her mouth and started singing the lyrics in her best Alphys voice:

Ooo, we break the laws of attraction  
Like you’re sent from up above  
Got a case of Fishy Love

Ooo, we’re like a chemical reaction  
Or a code you can’t debug  
Got a case of Fishy Lo-oo-ove

Sophia started to move her hips a little bit as she sang, with Alphys shaking in her seat as she listened to the lyrics with Undyne laughing a little bit.

She’s always turning to violence  
I’m always turning to science

She’s so determined she’s timeless  
And I’m so nervous I’m silent

Sophia paused for a moment and did her best Alphys ’impersonation and when back to the song going strong in her pitch,

What if she finds out I’m lying  
What if she sends me home crying? Oo  
Why can’t I just be kawaii?

Sophia gets a little softer going into the bridge section and this made both female monster blush as they listened the deep meaning of their song.

And then I’m like

Baby, baby, baby, you’re so fine  
Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, you’ll be mine  
Crushing, crushing, crushing, on Undyne

Sophia’s pitch goes strong and stronger especially when she sounds like she was nervous.

Oh, did I say that out-  
No, did I say that out loud!?

Ooo, we break the laws of attraction  
Like you’re sent from up above  
Got a case of Fishy Love

Sophia makes her voice go a little higher and sharp making everyone in the bar to clap and cheer her on as they danced along to the song even Undyne and Alphys were dancing along as well.

Ooo, we’re like an improper fraction  
Hope this ship gets safe to shore  
Though I’m really quite unsure

Sophia started to go on a solo on her keyboard with everyone clapping along as she started to get really into the song with her dancing as well.

Yea-eaa-aah

She’s always turning to violence  
I’m always turning to science

She’s so determined she’s timeless  
And I’m so nervous I’m silent  
What if she finds out I’m lying

What if she sends me home crying?  
Why can’t I just be kawaii?  
And then I’m like

Baby, baby, baby, you’re so fine  
Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, you’ll be mine  
Crushing, crushing, crushing, on Undyne!

That was when Sophia changed her tone and voice volume to be deeper but still held a feminine tone into it as she did her best voicing as the blue fish guard.

And so, you shout it out!

And so, you shout it out loud!

Undyne started laughing at Sophia impression as her and whistle as she kept going.

Ooo, we’re like a warrior in action

Fit together like a glove

Got a case of Alphy love!

Sophia started switching up her voice between her Alphys impression and Undyne impression.

Ooooh my god

How long have you been standing there?

I’ve been right here the whole time!

Okay now I want to die

Ooo, we break the laws of attraction

A duet will maybe do…

I invited Pappy too! Wha?

Papyrus soon came on the stage as well right besides Sophia and everyone cheered loudly when he was on stage with his girlfriend to help along with the song.

OOO, IT FEELS GOOD TO BE INCLUDED!

SMOOSHED TOGETHER LIKE A BUG!

Got a case of Fishy Love…

Sophia and Papyrus did a little dance at the end of the song where they bowed to the crowd and the monster patrons were cheering and clapping loudly, while the dogs were howling in excitement. Sophia hugged Papyrus and kissed his cheek causing a light orange blush to form on his cheekbones, the two got off the stage towards their group of friends after getting many pats on the back or compliments as well.

Frisk ran up to Sophia and hugged her legs with their arms wrapped around her stomach but let go of her as they signed excitedly, “That was so good! Auntie Alphys and Auntie Undyne were loving the song and dancing along with it! Can you teach that song? Please?!” They said very quickly.

Sophia chuckled, “Okay, okay Frisk calm down I’ll teach you the song.” She said.

Frisk gave her their signature double thumbs up as they went back to the booth, where Undyne tackled Sophia into a bear hug almost breaking her back, “That was an awesome song punk! You too Paps, you were so cool in the duet part!” Undyne said

“Un…dyne…Need…air…please.” Sophia said, losing her breath.

Undyne let her go and when over to Papyrus where she started to noogie his skull, “GAHHH, PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!” He groaned.

“My child, I didn’t know you had such a wondrous voice. You must be a music teacher in my school.” Toriel said.

Sophia blushed and rubbed the back of her head, “Well, I don’t sing as much I use to. I don’t know teaching kids…well,” She looked down at Frisk making some cute poses as if they were a singer, “If they act as cute as Frisk I’ll do it.” She said as she picked up the stripped clothed child nuzzle them, making them giggle.

“ACTUALLY, ME AND BROTHER HAVE HEARD KITTENSING IN THE SHOWERS AND SOMETIMES FOR US WHEN WE GO TO SLEEP! SHE HAS A GREAT VOICE WITH A SWEET MELODY, RIGHT BROTHER?” Papyrus said, making Sophia’s face to go a deep red.

“hehe, yeah baby girl is a real songbird when she sings after all she really does know how to carry a tone.” Sans said making Sophia’s cheeks to become redder.

“Guys please, you’re embarrassing me~” Sophia said.

Throughout the rest of the night, everyone were having so much fun Papyrus, Frisk, and Undyne wanted to keep the party going but everyone else knew that the three of them were having a tough time staying awake. Toriel and Asgore picked up Frisk saying goodbye to Grillby and the other patrons of the bar as they headed out to their car, Alphys thanked Sophia again for the song and asked if the hybrid woman could record it for her and send it to her so that her and Undyne can have it as their ringtones. Sophia smiled and agreed about sending the yellow dinosaur the song with the two women going into Alphys’ car driving off their home.

“so, ready to hightail out of here baby girl?” Sans asked.

“Yeah, poor pappy is so tried out we should get him to bed now.” Sophia said as she was holding up the tall skeleton, who was trying to fight how tried he was and was losing.

Sans wrapped his arm around Sophia’s waist using a short cut to get the three of them home, the shorter skeleton opened the door and Sophia easily carried Papyrus up the stairs where she got him ready for bed. After settling Papyrus in his racecar bed, Sophia changed her clothes to a sleeping gown that hugged her curves and got into her own bed until she felt a cool yet warm radius around her waist again.

Sophia turned her head slightly and saw Sans spooning behind her, “Wanting to sleep next to me?” She said not as a question, but a statement.

“you know how bonely i get without you.” Sans yawned as sleep was taking over.

Sophia smiled and then she turned to her other side where Sans snuggled closer to her, they were about to fall asleep until they heard a knock on the door and Papyrus popped his head in with a light orange blush on his face.

Sophia didn’t need an explanation and she just let Papyrus to join the snuggle fest with the taller skeleton spooning behind her this time making Sophia giggle and Papyrus looked at her confused, “WHAT IS SO FUNNY KITTEN?” He asked.

“You know I have a slight case of boney love for you two.” Sophia punned.

Papyrus let out a loud ‘NYEH’ as Sophia and Sans laughed at the joke finally giving into the beauty of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first post to Ao3 and well I do have a Wattpad as well, also I used to post stories on FanFic.net but I don't use that site anymore. So if you like this one-shot please let me know cause well I do know my stories suck and I will be posting some of my old work that will be rewritten on here as well.


End file.
